Amarras
by Morgana Onirica
Summary: Não era amor; era um fio fino que os prendia, os atava. Shortfic SiriusMarlene


_Ele se julgava amarrado aquela pessoa, aqueles ideais de que ela tanto cogitava. Ele estava amarrado aquele sorriso leve que saia de sua boca, aos seus olhos castanhos, à sua pele macia. Sirius estava amarrado à alma daquela mulher na sua frente. Não era amor; era um fio fino que os prendia, os atava.  
_

Shortfic Sirius/Marlene

**

* * *

**

Amarras 

_**M**_

Marlene abriu os olhos naquela madrugada depois de sentir que a cama estava gelada. Olhou para o lado e se deparou com um vazio entre os lençóis. Tentou não pensar no vazio do seu coração. Correu a palma da mão pelo lugar que ele antes ocupava e julgou ainda sentir o perfume forte que ele usava em sua pele. Ela seria capaz, algum dia, de ser tão feliz como agora? Achava que não... 

_**S**_

O vento frio daquela madrugada balançou os cabelos negros de Sirius Black. Ele andava pelas ruas de Londres com passos rápidos. O mundo bruxo estava em guerra, mas o sentido de sua obsessão atendia pelo nome de Marlene McKinnon. Ele queria ter ficado a noite toda ao lado dela, sentindo o toque suave de sua pele. Ela mostrou que ele ainda estava vivo. Ele agradecia por isso. Mas, entre aqueles lençóis claros, ele se julgou profano: invadiu o corpo e a vida daquela mulher. Pedia silenciosamente para que ela o perdoasse.

**Janeiro de 1980, Londres.**

A noite caia calma e silenciosa naquela parte de Londres. Dentro de um apartamento escuro, um jovem homem observava as figuras de uma fotografia acenarem freneticamente em sua direção. A foto não era muito antiga, assim como a nova dúvida dentro da Ordem. Havia um traidor. Sirius Black não parava de se perguntar quem seria capaz de tal ato. Julgou-se fraco e idiota por não conseguir afastar as palavras que preenchiam a sua mente naquela noite: _Remus Lupin_. Ele estava com medo de que a verdade fosse tão cruel quanto seus pensamentos.

Ele soltou a fotografia sobre a mesa e voltou a se endireitar na cadeira. Sua cozinha tinha um leve cheiro de molho e ele sentiu que estava com fome. Se não estivesse tão preocupado, faria sua comida. Mas naquele momento, ele aguardava uma visita, que estava atrasada.

Ouviu um barulho fraco e uma voz feminina o chamou:

- Sirius? Você ainda está aqui?

O homem se levantou rápido e se dirigiu até a sala. Aproximou-se da lareira e viu quem lhe chamava.

- Olá Marlene. Achei que você não viria hoje - um sorriso brotou nos seus lábios. - Deixe que eu te ajude...

- Eu sei me virar muito bem sozinha, Sirius.

Ele riu diante da cara de indignação da jovem mulher e esperou que ela saísse da lareira e tirasse o pó com batidas leves sobre o corpo. Quando ela se julgou limpa, voltou seu rosto na direção do moreno e sorriu.

- Por que você achou que eu não viria?

Ele apontou o sofá estofado que se encontrava em um canto da sala. Ela se sentou e esperou que ele respondesse.

- Fabian Prewett.

O moreno ficou de pé na frente da mulher, passando seus olhos por aquele rosto que ele tão bem conhecia. As sobrancelhas dela se juntaram e ele riu.

- Como você sabe que Fabian me convidou pra sair?

- Notícias ruins voam...

A mulher riu.

- Oras, Sirius... Não seja um hipócrita nojento. Você bem que ficaria feliz por me juntar com alguém...

A mulher passou as mãos pelos cabelos, numa tentativa de arrumá-los. Sirius prestou atenção em cada gesto que ela fazia, pesando as palavras dela. Ele bem sabia que não a amava. Mas não queria que ela estivesse com mais ninguém. Julgava que Marlene era sua. _Sua amiga? Sua cúmplice? Sua namorada?_ Sirius não sabia bem ao certo o que queria de Marlene. Ele só sabia que ninguém merecia tê-la.

- Bem... Como eu prometi: estou aqui. - Ela olhou para ele com um brilho de ironia. - Acho que não foi pra espiar dentro do meu decote que você me chamou, não é Sirius?

Ele riu da brincadeira da amiga e se sentou na mesinha de centro, ficando de frente para Marlene. A mulher não se importou muito com o hálito de vinho que saia da boca do amigo, mas achou que ele estava próximo demais.

- Não só pro decote, Marlene...

Ela corou. Sempre corava com aquele tipo de comentário, apesar de todos os anos que passaram como colegas em Hogwarts.

- Sério, Sirius... O que você queria me falar?

Sirius suspirou. Era bem mais fácil pensar na traição do que falar. Ele não queria colocar em palavras suas suspeitas. Tinha medo que isso as tornasse reais.

- Você já deve desconfiar que há um traidor na Ordem, não é?

Marlene desconfiava, sim. Mas ela não queria pensar nisso. Ela não **podia**. Limitou-se a acenar com a cabeça.

- Provavelmente você também suspeita de alguém, não é?

O olhar de Sirius gelou a jovem mulher. Ela parou para analisar por um momento que aquilo podia ser uma cilada._ Deixe de ser boba! Sirius não pode ser o traidor!_ Seu coração dizia que não, mas muitas evidências apontavam para aquele homem com cabelos compridos que estava na sua frente. Ela tentou esboçar um sorriso.

- Acho que todo mundo desconfia de alguém - ela saia pela tangente.

Sirius percebeu a tentativa de atenuar o temor de que algum amigo fosse o traidor. Suspirou e não teve coragem de terminar de colocar em palavras suas suspeitas sobre Remus.

- Bem, se você desconfia, sabe que é melhor ficar de olhos bem abertos...

Marlene concordou. Queria afastar qualquer pensamento ruim a respeito de Sirius, mas a tentativa foi inútil.

- Quer ficar aqui esta noite?

Sua pergunta casual encheu o peito de Marlene de dúvidas ainda maiores.

- Acho melhor não, Sirius. Você sabe: meus pais andam um pouco assustados com tudo o que está acontecendo. Só concordaram que eu saísse porque estava acompanhada.

- Entendo.

Mas Sirius não entendia o porquê de Marlene estar se afastando dele dessa forma tão gelatinosa. _Ela evita ficar sozinha comigo._ Ele tentava não pensar no motivo, mas isso também era inútil. Estaria ela apaixonada por alguém? Estaria ela com medo dele? Estaria ela com medo do que sentia? Sirius estava um pouco frustrado por não conseguir perceber o que se passava com ela.

- Pelo menos janta comigo?

Marlene sorriu.

- Eu já jantei. Com o Fabian, lembra?

Sirius fez uma cara estranha. - Pelo menos me faz companhia...

Ela sorriu.

- Como é que eu vou negar com você fazendo essa carinha tão fofa? - Ela se aproximou de Sirius, que continuava sentado na mesinha, e postou um beijo leve em sua bochecha. Levantou-se rindo, enquanto o moreno fitava o vazio do sofá, sentindo a face arder.

- Vamo, Sirius! - Ela tocou em suas mãos, puxando-o com um movimento do corpo. - Você não espera que eu faça a comida, não é?

Um sorriso maroto passou pelos seus lábios.

- Seria justo: eu entro com os ingredientes e você com os dotes culinários...

- E você entra com a fome, eu com a companhia , certo?

Ela riu, jogando a cabeça para trás. Seus cabelos castanhos escorregaram pelo ombro, formando um véu de fios esparsos em suas costas. Sirius adorou a visão.

- Eu sou a **visita** Black...

Ele se deixou guiar pelas mãos firmes da garota, afim de não quebrar o contato. Ela se sentou em uma das cadeiras da pequena mesa da cozinha e esperou que ele fizesse alguma coisa. Ele sorriu e se pôs a mexer no que ele tinha de comida ali. Nada que fosse o suficiente para satisfazer sua vontade. Ele voltou o olhar para ela e sorriu, fingindo-se constrangido.

- E que tal se ficarmos apenas no vinho?

Marlene soltou uma gargalhada.

- Por mim...

Ela ficou observando os movimentos rápidos de Sirius e se deixou levar por um sentimento muito bom, que ela só tinha ao lado do amigo. _Amigo?_ Ela sabia que queria muito mais de Sirius do que amizade, mas conhecia o jeito desprendido dele, a forma como ele se apaixonava e não amava. Era tudo muito passageiro em Sirius Black: suas vontades, seus medos, seus desejos, suas mágoas. A única coisa que Sirius realmente prezava era a amizade. Marlene se contentava em ser amiga dele, por mais que isso a deixasse sem um chão para se apoiar.

Sirius sabia que Marlene o olhava com aquele brilho diferente. Ele já havia visto que ela dispensava um tratamento muito interessante para ele, quase que uma forma puritana. A Marlene forte, a bruxa que fazia parte da Ordem, a mulher altiva, todas elas davam espaço para uma Marlene quase infantil. Sirius julgava ser capaz de sentir que tinha 11 anos novamente quando olhava aquele rosto arredondado de sorrisos constantes e bonitos. Ela sempre conseguia despertar o melhor dele, e isso o deixava fraco.

- Acho melhor a gente se sentar perto da lareira... - Marlene estava com frio. Aquele apartamento era sem dúvidas muito sombrio.

Sirius pegou as taças e a garrafa e com um sinal indicou que era para Marlene ir na frente.

- Espertinho... - sua voz soava pelo corredor pouco iluminado.

Ele riu, compreendendo o que ela pensara.

- Não se pode mais nem ser um cavalheiro que você já fica pensando besteiras! - Sentaram-se no chão. Sirius virou a varinha na direção da lareira e murmurou: - _Incendio!_ - Voltou o olhar para Marlene. - Eu já te vi em situações muito constrangedoras pra ficar analisando a sua bunda essa noite...

Marlene riu com gosto enquanto Sirius enchia sua taça com um líquido vermelho-sangue. Seus dedos se encostaram enquanto ela segurava a taça que ele lhe entregava. Ela voltou o olhar para o fogo que agora se tornara mais intenso.

- Sabe no que eu estive pensando?

Sirius ficou olhando para seu rosto enquanto bebia um gole do vinho.

- Você sabe que eu nunca fui um bom legilimens, Marlene...

Marlene olhou para Sirius e por um segundo ela jurou que não importava mais nada nessa vida: tudo o que ela queria era se sentir segura como naquele momento. Ela sorriu para Sirius e bebeu um gole de vinho também. O gosto levemente acre desceu pela sua garganta de uma forma suave e inebriante.

- E então?

- Então o quê, Sirius?

O homem fez um gesto de impaciência e colocou a taça no chão.

- Você não ia me contar no que estava pensando?

- Acho melhor não falar nada...

Sirius sabia que ela pensava sobre a guerra. Era como se eles estivessem presos em uma realidade a qual não desejavam participar; uma guerra da qual não queriam tomar parte.

- O que você vai fazer depois que tudo isso terminar?

Sirius sentiu a voz da mulher carregada. Enquanto ela esperava por uma resposta, virou quase todo o vinho dentro de sua boca.

- Não sei - foi sincero. - Passei estes últimos anos entre planos, varinhas e lutas que não sei ao certo o que vou fazer quando não tiver mais nada disso.

- Entendo...

- Talvez eu comece uma outra guerra só pra não me chatear...

Marlene não sorriu. Sabia que Sirius era bem capaz disso pra quebrar a monotonia. O outro pareceu não perceber que a mulher se sentira levemente mal.

- E você?

Marlene parou para pensar por uns instantes: também não sabia. Ela tinha sonhos, mas nenhum deles podia ser realmente realizado quando a guerra acabasse.

- Acho que vou embora... Já está um pouco tarde e...

Sirius segurou sua mão, impedindo que ela se levantasse. Sua perna bateu na taça, espalhando um pouco do vinho que ele deixara de tomar.

- Espera...

Marlene sentiu um calor estranho. Estava tonta e queria chegar logo em casa, tirar a roupa pesada e dormir. Talvez sonhar com o Sirius de seus desejos, que era apenas seu. Ela fechou os olhos por um momento, o suficiente para Sirius se aproximar de seu corpo. A mulher sentiu uma onda de pânico e não conseguiu se mexer. De olhos fechados esperou por um beijo que não veio. Abriu os olhos quando sentiu que Sirius soltava sua mão e se afastava.

- Quer mais um pouco? - Ofereceu o vinho como se nada tivesse acontecido. Segurava a taça que ela havia derrubado em uma das mãos.

Ele ficou esperando por uma resposta. Silêncio foi o que teve. Ele sabia que Marlene estava confusa. Não bêbada o bastante para se deixar levar por carícias e gestos, mas levemente zonza. Isso o deixava excitado, mas ele não teria coragem de fazer nada com ela. Nem um beijo sequer ele foi capaz de tirar de seus lábios. Sorriu melancolicamente. _Eu estaria tirando suas vestes. Com qualquer outra seria assim..._ Mas não com Marlene.

Ele se julgava amarrado aquela pessoa, aqueles ideais de que ela tanto cogitava. Ele estava amarrado aquele sorriso leve que saia de sua boca, aos seus olhos castanhos, à sua pele macia. Sirius estava amarrado à alma daquela mulher na sua frente. Não era amor; era um fio fino que os prendia, os atava. Era uma dívida entre eles. Uma dívida silenciosa, onde cada um se controlava da forma que achava mais fácil. Sim, porque Sirius sentira que ela o queria. Ele sabia que ela estava ali não só pela amizade. Eram aqueles malditos fios que os uniam de uma forma grotesca e dolorosa. Nenhum deles tinha coragem de se afastar, para que essas linhas não se rompessem.

Marlene se levantou, aproximou-se ainda mais da lareira e foi para casa. Sirius não impediu que ela se fosse naquela noite, mas se julgou um idiota por não tentar agir. Pegou as duas taças, a garrafa e levou-as até a cozinha. Seguiu para o seu quarto e se jogou na cama assim como estava.

* * *

O relógio de cabeceira marcava meia-noite e quinze. Marlene ainda não tinha conseguido dormir. Suas cobertas pareciam pesar em seu corpo e ela se julgava extremamente agitada. Havia algo nela que dizia que nada estava certo, que ela precisava agir, que ela precisava mostrar o quanto o amava antes que fosse tarde. _Mas e se ele for o traidor?_ Seu coração bateu mais forte e ela ouviu uma voz que não era a razão falar mais alto. _Dane-se! Se ele for o traidor você chora e sofre depois. E se ele não for o traidor? Você vai ficar ali esperando que os sonhos suplantem a realidade?_ Marlene sentiu uma dor leve no fundo da barriga e se levantou da cama. Colocou a capa por cima de suas costas e seguiu para a sala com passos leves.

A lareira de mármore dos McKinnon parecia muito mais linda sob este ângulo. Marlene desejou que ninguém desse por sua falta naquela noite. Sorriu e desapareceu entre um redemoinho de labaredas esverdeadas.

* * *

Sirius roncava audivelmente naquele momento. Seu corpo estava em uma posição estranha, mas ele não sentia nada de desconforto. As dores apareceriam no dia seguinte.

Um estalo acordou o maroto que logo se manteve em guarda e pegou a varinha. Levantou devagar da cama e seguiu pelo corredor, ouvindo outros barulhos que pareciam ser de passos leves. Espiou entre a porta da sala e viu que alguém havia entrado em seu apartamento. Amaldiçoou-se por não ter bloqueado a rede de Flu e estava pronto para despejar uma onda de feitiços quando o invasor se virou e ele pôde apreciar o rosto pálido de Marlene. Sirius deixou o braço que segurava a varinha cair e esfregou os olhos. _O que ela faz aqui?_ Ele apareceu de varinha em punho.

- Sirius - sorriu Marlene antes que visse a varinha. - O quê...

- Marlene?

- Sim, Sirius.

Sirius abaixou a varinha e fitou a amiga. Percebeu que ela estava de camisola por baixo da capa e tentou refrear a vontade de tomá-la entre seus braços.

- O que você está fazendo aqui a esta hora?

Marlene se sentiu uma boba. Bem que podia ter imaginado que a reação dele seria essa._ O que falar agora?_

- Eu... - ela olhou para os pés descalços. - Vim pedir desculpas por ter saído daquela maneira antes...

Sirius soltou um leve muxoxo.

- Você poderia ter esperado até amanhecer, Marlene. É arriscado sair assim no meio da noite e...

- Eu sei. - Ela agradeceu por estar na penumbra: sua face estava muito vermelha e ela descobrira que perdera a coragem de falar que gostava de Sirius. _Por que eu tinha que vir aqui?_

Ficaram em silêncio, como se cada um estivesse preso em seus pensamentos.

- Senta - ele apontou o sofá novamente. Marlene se sentou e sentiu o corpo do amigo se estender ao seu lado.

- Eu acho que fui um pouco rude com você, Sirius. Saindo sem dizer nada...

Sirius olhava para o centro da sala, perdido em pensamentos. Por que ela tinha que voltar? Por que ela tinha que atormentá-lo mais um pouco? Não podia ter esperado até amanhecer e ter conversado com ele lá no Ministério mesmo? Sirius estava tentando ser mais linha dura, mas não conseguia ser tão hipócrita ao ponto de não se sentir feliz com o calor do corpo de Marlene ao lado do seu naquele sofá.

- Sem problemas, Marlene. Relaxa. Eu não liguei pra isso...

Marlene sentiu uma pontada. Se ele não ligava era porque não sentia nada, certo? Mas o que ela sentia? Seria amor isso tudo? Ela julgou que sua louca obsessão fosse uma forma diferente de amor. Amava aquele homem ao seu jeito.  
Ela deixou seu corpo escorregar pelo sofá, até ficar em uma posição estranha. Sua capa estava aberta e o pano da camisola grudado em seu corpo. Uma parte de suas pernas estava a vista: o atrito do movimento fizera com que a barra subisse um pouco. Ela fechou os olhos e suspirou.

Sirius não conseguia desgrudar os olhos de Marlene. Sentia-se tomado de desejo, e levou este movimento da amiga como um convite. Ele tocou de leve no rosto dela. Não se sentiu impedido de fazer mais nada quando viu que a mulher não cogitou outro movimento se não acelerar sua respiração.

Marlene achou que ia morrer quando Sirius desceu suas mãos pelo seu colo, parando em seu peito. Ela sabia que estava permitindo que ele continuasse. Ela deixou o ar escapar de leve quando Sirius apertou seu seio. Abriu o olhos e procurou com as mãos o corpo do outro. Tocou em seu pescoço, puxando-o para um beijo sedento. Marlene sabia que agora não havia volta. Deixou-se levar pelos sentimentos e permitiu que sua vontade escapasse pelos poros de sua pele.

Entre beijos, carícias e pedidos Sirius se julgou satisfeito: era ali, entre o corpo dela, que ele queria passar o resto da sua vida.  
- Vem - Sirius tomou Marlene entre seus braços e a conduziu até seu quarto.

E entre os lençóis brancos da cama de Sirius eles juntaram seus corpos, suas almas. Emaranharam os fios que os ligavam e se tornaram apenas um desejo. Os corações batiam no mesmo ritmo, abafando qualquer gemido, súplica ou sussurro.  
Naquele instante de prazer eles deixaram que um sopro de felicidade ofuscasse a realidade.

* * *

Marlene se revirou na cama enquanto abria os olhos. Seu corpo estava gelado e pensou que havia sonhado com tudo. Suspirou quando percebeu que não estava em seu quarto. Tocou no lugar ao lado do seu. Onde estaria Sirius? Sentou-se, vendo que ainda estava nua. Fechou os olhos por um instante, tentando fazer com que aquele torpor deixasse o seu corpo. Estava leve e perfeitamente bem. _Por que diabos esperei tanto tempo?_, perguntava-se. Mas a resposta estava estampada na ausência de seu amante. Ele havia ido embora, sem nenhuma palavra ele a deixara. Estaria arrependido? Quando uma sombra de vergonha passou pelo seu rosto, seu olhar recaiu sobre uma corrente fina caída no travesseiro de seu amante.

O prateado dos pequenos fios se unia de uma forma mágica: tão finos como fios de cabelo, tão brilhantes como estrelas. Marlene o tomou em uma mão, entendendo o que Sirius queria lhe demonstrar. Levantou-se com um sorriso pequeno nos lábios, vestiu-se e voltou para casa. Voltou a se deitar pela última vez na sua cama às duas e meia da madrugada.

Dormiu com a corrente em seu pescoço e com o cheiro de Sirius em sua pele. Ele havia marcado seu coração.

**

* * *

**

Sirius não conseguia caber dentro de si tamanha a sua felicidade. Queria ter podido acordar sob o olhar de Marlene. Queria ter sentido um pouco mais a pele daquela mulher em contato com a sua. Por que havia demorado tanto para eles se entregarem? Sirius não soube explicar o que se passava naquele exato momento. Mas amaldiçoava aquela sensação de que fizera algo errado. Sirius Black não passava pela vida de ninguém sem deixar uma mancha. Esperava que ela acordasse apenas pela manhã, quando ele já estivesse de volta daquela missão.

- Maldita missão - resmungou Sirius. Ele sabia que Fabian estava um pouco intrigado com o seu sorriso bobo e com a sua atitude um pouco contrária à ação. Mas Sirius sabia que ele quisera estar junto com Marlene tanto quanto ele próprio.

_Mas ela é minha!_, gritou Sirius em seus pensamentos.

Fabian chamou Sirius logo depois de uma busca contínua e demorada. Não havia mais ninguém ali para eles capturarem. Havia sido alarme falso.

Sirius sorriu e pensou em voltar logo para casa.

- É melhor voltarmos para a sede, Black. Moody disse que precisamos fazer o relatório em duplas de agora em diante.

Sirius bufou e com um aceno aparatou em frente a sede. Logo depois Fabian Prewett estava ao seu lado.

Entraram e se depararam com uma balbúrdia: muita gente correndo de um lado para outro, choro e lamentos.

- Quem será que foi dessa vez? - perguntou Sirius displicentemente.

Fabian deu de ombros e seguiu para perto de Moody.

Sirius avistou seus amigos. Lily parecia chocada, amparada por James que balançava a cabeça. Remus escondia o rosto entre as mãos. Peter parecia ainda mais assustado que de costume. Outros membros da Ordem pareciam desolados e Sirius viu, com certo choque, que agora Gideon falava apressado com Fabian, que parecia prestes a chorar.

Moody se postou na frente de Sirius enquanto este se preparava para ir até os amigos e lhe disse em tom frio:

- Dessa vez foram os McKinnon. Invadiram a casa pela rede de Flu.

Sirius ficou olhando para o rosto do auror, sem entender direito as palavras que ele havia cuspido na sua cara. James se aproximou de Sirius e segurou seus ombros.

- Cara...

Sirius se sentia perdido. Os McKinnon foram mortos? Ele olhou bobamente para o amigo e sentiu um alivio precipitado.

- Eu vou pra casa.

James fixou o olhar no moreno.

- Acho melhor você não ir lá... Disseram que não queriam que a gente chegasse lá. Parece que o estrago foi um pouco maior do que ...

- Não James. Eu vou pra **minha** casa. Marlene está lá me esperando. Eu vou... acho que é melhor eu contar pra ela.

James olhou com pena para o amigo.

- Sirius, todos os McKinnon foram assassinados.

Remus e Lily se aproximaram dos dois. Sirius olhou de um para o outro e riu.

- Não, não. Eu deixei a Marlene dormindo na minha cama quando sai. Ela está ainda lá.

- Sirius... Estavam todos em casa. Houve um descuido na hora de selar a passagem pela lareira e os Comensais entraram...

Mas Sirius não deixou que Remus terminasse: com um movimento rápido aparatou em frente ao seu apartamento. Murmurou o contra-feitiço de proteção e entrou na sala.

- Marlene! - chamou pela mulher.

Sirius se dirigiu até o quarto e viu que a cama estava desarrumada. Mas não havia sinal dela.

- MARLENE!

Uma onda de pânico tomou conta de Sirius. Procurou, inutilmente, por Marlene em todos os cantos do apartamento. Julgou que ela estava brincando com ele. E que brincadeira de péssimo gosto! Mas a verdade se abateu sobre sua face de uma forma muito pesada: Marlene não estava ali. Aproximou-se da cama e viu que a corrente que ele deixara também não estava mais. Ela havia voltado para a sua casa. Sirius achou que o mundo girava sob seus pés e ele sentiu que colocaria seu estômago para fora. Sentou-se na cama tentando recuperar o equilíbrio.

Um vazio muito estranho brotou em seu peito e julgou que não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Pensou em Marlene e fechou os olhos. Havia demorado tanto para perceber que não tinha nada impedindo que eles se amassem, que sentiu que uma mão negra acabava de arrancar uma parte sua.

Com toda a força que ele conseguiu juntar, aparatou em frente a casa dos McKinnon. Muitos bruxos do Ministério estavam fazendo a devida organização, levando embora os cadáveres, juntando evidências, limpando memórias. Sirius passou por todos que estavam ali e ninguém ousou impedi-lo de entrar pela porta semi-destruída.

Avistou, perto da escada, um corpo coberto por um pano branco. Seu coração parou de bater quando reconheceu a mão que aquele fino tecido não ocultara.

Aproximou-se e deixou que seu corpo chegasse muito perto do chão e levantou o pano com um movimento lento e sem ritmo. Seus olhos se depararam com os de Marlene. Fixos, imóveis, sem vida. Ele fez uma careta de dor quando viu que era tarde demais. Ele não podia fazer o tempo voltar. Marlene não sorria mais. Nunca mais escutaria o som de sua voz. Numa débil tentativa de devolver a vida, ele encostou seus lábios nos dela. Gelados. As mãos frias da morte já haviam tirado todo o calor daquele corpo.

Sirius tremeu e viu que ela tinha um cordão arrebentado ao lado do corpo, próximo de sua varinha. Ele pegou o cordão, passou a mão pelo rosto da mulher, fechando os olhos sem brilho. Sentou-se ao lado daquele corpo que ele havia tocado com tamanho ardor. _Há quanto tempo?_

Viu a silhueta de James e Remus entrarem pela porta, fixando os olhares em seu corpo e depois no de Marlene. Os dois abaixaram os olhos e saíram. Sirius pegou as mãos de Marlene entre as suas, ignorando o frio cadavérico que já começava a se espalhar pelo resto do corpo. Os outros bruxos pareciam não se importar com sua presença. Pelo menos não naquele momento de pranto. Ele pensou em tudo o que eles não haviam feito, em tudo que seria dali pra frente se ela ainda estivesse respirando. Ele não queria aceitar que a perdera tão cedo. Os fios tinham sido rompidos; aquele elo, que agora estaria mais forte e nítido, havia sido brutalmente arrebentado.

Um lamento baixo saiu de sua boca e Sirius deixou que as lágrimas levassem para longe as amarras partidas.

* * *

N/A: Lendo agora, depois da publicação desta fic em outro site, eu realmente percebi que isso tá um clichêzão sem fim...

suspiro

Paciência. Enquanto não sai nada de novo, achei interessante republicar a minha tentativa de usar personagens com os quais eu não estou muito acostumada a conviver ( falo pela Marlene, of course).

Mas que esse treco ficou longo, ficou (sem palavras xulas tio Jonnie!).


End file.
